


The Blue In Your Eyes (It's the Tenerife Sea) ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Liam is the smart kid, M/M, Movie AU, No Smut, Zayn is protective over Louis, blind!louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Louis jest niewidomy, w tym rzecz. Był taki od uroczenia i, cóż, nauczył się z tym żyć, tak jak i ludzie wokół niego.”<br/>Lub to, gdzie Louis spotyka Harry’ego, nowego dzieciaka w szkole i kończy, zakochując się w nim. Zayn jest nadopiekuńczym przyjacielem, który chce tylko, by Louis był ostrożny i, cóż, Harry jest w tym równie głęboko, jak ślepy chłopak</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue In Your Eyes (It's the Tenerife Sea) ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blue In Your Eyes (It's the Tenerife Sea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161132) by [doncasterish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterish/pseuds/doncasterish). 



> Zainspirowane przez Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho Daniela Ribeira. (Musicie obejrzeć! Dodatkowo powiem, że wyszedł tego pełnometrażowy film o tytule Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho (tytuł angielski: The way he looks).

            Louis siedzi na swoim zwykłym miejscu w klasie – pierwszej ławce, ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Zaynem, obok.

            Pani Morgan pisze na tablicy, więc wszyscy są cicho po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczęła się lekcja angielskiego. Louis słyszy nie tak ciche drapania końcówek piór, gdy zapisują kartki. Słyszy także  _beep_  swojej maszyny do pisania, za każdym razem, gdy dochodzi do końca linijki i Louis automatycznie przesuwa mały klawisz na początek, by móc zacząć pisać kolejną.

            Jego koledzy z klasy już do tego przywykli. Przywykli do niego. Dyrektor Thomas zwykł mówić, że Louis był  _szczególnym przypadkiem_  i, będąc szczerym, lubił myśleć, że tak właśnie jest.

            Louis jest niewidomy, w tym rzecz. Był taki od urodzenia i, cóż, nauczył się z tym żyć, tak jak i ludzie wokół niego. Chociaż Zayn, jego  najlepszy przyjaciel, jest jedynym, który sprawia, że Louis czuje się tak normalny, jak to możliwe. Także, jest jedynym, który pozostał przy jego boku odkąd spotkali się po raz pierwszy, trzy lata temu.

            Pisze na maszynie słowa, które mówi mu Zayn i podąża za resztą klasy. Zajmuje mu kilka  _beep_ , zanim jego koledzy z klasy rzucają oczywisty i zwykły żart:

  - Winda w górę! – mówią chórem i Louis słyszy kilka śmiechów z tyłu.

            Uśmiecha się, wiedząc, że nie starają się być dla niego złośliwi. Cieszy go fakt, że wciąż może sprawić, że ludzie się śmieją.

            Zayn, z drugiej strony, ma dość żartów i zabawnych spojrzeń, których Louis nie widział. Wstawia się za swoim przyjacielem.

  - Co za głupi żart – mówi i Louis czuje poruszenie, gdy Zayn odwraca się przodem do reszty klasy. – Jak wiele razy będziecie to powtarzać, zanim zauważycie, że to nie jest zabawne?

            Louis kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Zayna. Jego przyjaciel ponownie zwraca się do niego, a on szepcze ciche  _hej, jest w porządku_ , by zapewnić, że nie ma nic przeciwko.

            Pani Morgan bierze to w swoje ręce i mówi wszystkim, by się uspokoili i przestali kłócić. Wstaje ze swojego krzesła i zaczyna chodzić, jej obcasy uderzając głośno w podłogę z irytującym dźwiękiem. Zatrzymuje się przed biurkiem Louisa, a on odwraca głowę do Zayna, zmieszany przez kilka sekund, zanim pani Morgan woła Harry’ego.

  - Myślę, że powinniśmy poznać nowego ucznia, zanim zadzwoni dzwonek. Chciałbyś przedstawić się klasie, Harry?

            Harry wyjękuje niepewnie  _nie sądzę, by to było potrzebne_ , a Louis zauważa, że głos dochodzi z biurka za nim. Dzwonek dzwoni tuż po tym, nawet nie dwie sekundy później i sala lekcyjna pustoszeje.

            Louis zaczyna pakować swoje rzeczy i czeka, podczas gdy Zayn pakuje swój plecak i, kiedy kończy, chłopak wstaje i staje obok niego, poklepując ramię Lousia.

  - Idziemy? – mówi, wyciągając rękę, by Louis mógł ją złapać.

            Są niemal przy drzwiach, kiedy Zayn odwraca się i woła Harry’ego, który, Louis przypuszcza, wciąż pakuje swoje rzeczy.

  - Idziesz na nogach do domu, Harrry?

            Louis słyszy jak drugi chłopak potyka się i wpada na krzesło przed sobą. Nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

  - Tak – mówi niskim, cichym tonem i zachrypniętym głosem.

            Louis jest niemal rozbawiony tym dźwiękiem.

  - Chcesz iść z nami? – pyta Zayn i po sekundzie idą znowu, z Harrym po lewej stronie Louisa.

-

            Gdy docierają do frontowych drzwi domu Louisa, Zayn prosi o jego klucze. Louis wyławia je z tylnej kieszeni i podaje przyjacielowi. Słyszy klik, gdy Zayn otwiera drzwi i w tym samym czasie przyciąga Louisa do uścisku i żegna się z nim. On odwzajemnia uścisk, dziękując mu za wszystko i, kiedy go puszcza, Louis wyciąga dłoń, by Harry mógł nią potrząsnąć.

  - Pa, Harry. Miło było cię poznać – mówi.

  - Ciebie też, Louis – odpowiada Harry. – Zobaczymy się jutro w szkole.

-

            Louis siedzi na środku szkolnego korytarza, z głową na kolanach Zayna, gdy chłopak bawi się jego włosami. To dla nich normalna rzecz – podczas lunchu siedzą tutaj, kiedy wszyscy inni wolą iść do stołówki i narobić ogromnego bałaganu. W ten sposób jest po prostu ciszej.

            Zayn przestaje na chwilę ruszać dłonią i Louis patrzy w górę gdzie, jak sądzi, powinna być twarz jego przyjaciela i czeka, aż się odezwie.

  - Wiesz, że ta Eleanor patrzyła się na ciebie dzisiaj podczas chemii? – Louis  _słyszy_  uśmieszek na ustach Zayna i przewraca na to oczami. – Była ostatnią, opuszczającą klasę. Zgaduję, że czekała na nas.

  - Przestań. Wiesz, że na nią nie lecę, Z – odpowiada.

  - Ani na nikogo innego, z tego co wiem. Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, powinieneś mówić mi o swoich zauroczeniach – mówi mu Zayn. – Ja zawsze mówię ci, kiedy kogoś lubię.

  - Nie od czasu tej Perrie.

  - Cóż. – Zayn zamyśla się przez chwilę. – Była niezłym bałaganem, tak sądzę.

            Louis uśmiecha się pocieszająco.

  - Wiem. Zapomnijmy o tym.

  - Hej.

            Jest poruszenie po prawej stronie nad nim i Louis siada, twarzą skierowaną w stronę Zayna. Jego przyjaciel kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

  - Cześć, Harry – mówi Zayn i  _och_ , Louis myśli,  _to Harry_.

  - To w porządku, jeśli usiądę tu z wami? – pyta, niepewny.

  - Jasne.

            Louis czuje, jak Harry siada tuż obok niego i odwraca się, by posłać mu uśmiech.

  - Więc. – Louis zaczyna. – Jak ci się podoba szkoła? Odnalazłeś się w okolicy?

  - Tak, znalazłem bibliotekę – mówi Harry, jego sylwetka porusza się nieco i Louis myśli, że być może siedzi teraz do niego twarzą. Uśmiecha się na to. – Poszło wam dobrze na teście? – pyta chłopak.

  - Tak myślę – odpowiada Zayn. – Nie jestem za dobry w chemii, jeśli mam być szczery.

  - Ja też nie. Ale lubię matmę – mówi Harry.

  - Powinieneś pomóc w tym Louisowi. Jest koszmarny.

  - Dzięki, Zaynie. – Louis przewraca żartobliwie oczami. – Chciałbym zobaczyć jak ty próbujesz rozwiązać równania w Braille, zobaczymy, jak dobrze ci pójdzie.

            Harry śmieje się i Louis myśli, że to być może najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

  - Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz.

            Louis odwraca się do Harry’ego z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

  - Dzięki – mówi.

-

            Mija miesiąc.

            Louis i Harry uczyli się na sprawdzian z matematyki przez następny tydzień i wreszcie, Louis czuje, że w końcu rzeczywiście rozumie o co chodzi w równaniu okręgu.

            Ich przyjaźń buduje się pomalutku i Louis jest dość rozbawiony historiami Harry’ego. Dowiaduje się, że Harry mieszka z mamą i ojczymem, a przeprowadzili się do Yorkshire z powodu pracy jego ojczyma. Ma także siostrę, ale ona jest na uniwersytecie w Cheshire, studiując, by zostać nauczycielem biologii.

            Louis mówi mu o swoich czterech młodszych siostrach, a Harry faktycznie  _piszczy_ , kiedy mówi mu, że dwie starsze nałożyły mu makijaż na twarz, kiedy spał i był na rodzinnej kolacji z różowymi ustami i lśniącymi oczami, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Teraz jest to zabawne – wtedy, nie bardzo.

 

            Zayn i Louis czekają na Harry’ego, który rozmawia z nauczycielem o jakimś eseju, który ma napisać. Obaj są cicho, Zayn kończąc swojego papierosa, Louis myśląc. To wszystko zaczęło od myśli o tym, iż Zayn naprawdę powinien przestać palić, bo to miało oczywiście zły wpływ na jego zdrowie, ale nic nie powiedział, bo ostatnie trzysta razy, gdy próbował, nie działały. Potem jego myśli przeskakują do Harry’ego i, cóż. Nie wiedział co to ma znaczyć. To jeden wielki bałagan, jeśli ma być szczery. Zastanawia się, dlaczego przez cały czas odczuwa taką potrzebę tego chłopaka i to nie może być normalne, prawda? Po prostu tak przywykł do tego, że chłopak jest przy nim podczas zajęć, a potem popołudniami, kiedy uczą się razem, a nawet czasami na kolacji, kiedy jego mama pyta Harry’ego, czy chciałby zostać.

            Wzdycha, bawiąc się rąbkiem swetra.

  - Zayn – zaczyna cicho – jak wygląda Harry?

            Zayn wypuszcza smugę dymu w kierunku Louisa, a on odwraca twarz w drugą stronę, mamrocząc  _jesteś obrzydliwy_  i otrzymując  _przepraszam_  od przyjaciela.

  - On jest, jak. Bardzo wysoki – mówi, kiedy kończy papierosa, a Louis zapala się w środku. Nie rozumie koncepcji słowa  _wysoki_ , ale mówiono mu, że on jest dość drobny. Może tak powinno być. – Kręcone, brązowe włosy, jasna skóra. Jego oczy są bardzo zielone i, jak, duże. Poniekąd wygląda jak żaba. – Zayn kontynuuje, a Louis śmieje się na to.

  - Hej, założę się, że nie jest taki zły – mówi, uśmiechając się i wyobrażając sobie dwójkę zielonych oczu otoczonych bardzo piękną twarzą – najładniejszą, jaką jego wyobraźnia kiedykolwiek stworzyła. – Jestem pewien, że te bardzo duże, bardzo zielone oczy mu pasują, prawda?

  - Co komu pasuje, Lou? – pyta Harry, dochodząc do nich i Louis czuje, jak jego policzki płoną.

  - N-nic – szepcze bardziej do siebie, mając nadzieję, że chłopak niczego nie słyszał.

            Czuje, jak Zayn porusza się obok niego i w sekundzie staje na nogach, podnosząc Louisa. Ich trójka idzie do domu.

-

  - Hej, Lou, możemy tylko zatrzymać się u mnie, bym dał mamie jej klucze? – pyta Zayn, kiedy są na ich ulicy. – To zajmie tylko sekundę.

  - Tak, okej – odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się.

  - Nie mieszkasz na dole ulicy, Z? – pyta Harry, nieco niepewnym głosem.

  - Nie, mój dom jest o tutaj – odpowiada Zayn, wskazując na jasnoszary dom przed nimi. – Ale zawsze odprowadzam Lou.

  - Um. – Zaczyna. – Ja mogę go odprowadzić, to żaden problem.

            Zayn zatrzymuje się i Louis czuje, jak nieco się spina.

  - Nie wiem. Nie sądzę, że to potrzebne, Harry. Ale dzięki.

  - Zayn – mówi Louis, zwracając uwagę przyjaciela. – Jest w porządku, Harry może mnie odprowadzić.

  - Jesteś pewien? – szepcze Zayn, więc tylko Louis go słyszy, a Louis kiwa raz głową, uśmiechając się, by przyjaciel widział, że to w porządku. – Zatem dobrze. Zobaczymy się jutro w szkole, chłopaki.

  - Pa, Z. Jeszcze raz dzięki.

  - Nie ma problemu, Lou. Pa, Harry – mówi.

            Louis tego nie widzi, ale Zayn poświęca sekundę, by posłać Harry’emu twarde spojrzenie, a potem odwraca się na pięcie i idzie po schodach do swojego domu.

  - Pa – mówi Harry do drzwi, gdy głos uwiązł w jego gardle.

            Spogląda na Louisa, uśmiechając się szeroko i to niemal tak, jakby niższy chłopak mógł wyczuć dziurę wypalającą mu się w głowie przez to spojrzenie. Harry układa dłoń Louisa na swoim bicepsie i czego, aż chłopak poczuje się komfortowo. Louis puszcza jego ramię i zmienia się z nim miejscem, popychając go na swoją prawą stronę, a dopiero potem ponownie chwyta jego ramię. Uśmiech Harry’ego wciąż jest duży na jego twarzy.

            Nie mówią nic przez sekundę i Louis zaczyna czuć się nieco niepewnie. Poprawia włosy wolną dłonią, a potem odchrząkuje.

  - Wciąż tu jesteś? – pyta.

  - Tak, Lou. – Głos Harry’ego jest tak niski, że Louis czuje, jak jego kolana uginają się nieco.

            Ściska lekko ramię chłopaka jako zachętę do ruszenia i to właśnie robią. To tylko kilka bloków w dół ulicy i docierają tam w pięć minut. Louis podaje Harry’emu klucze do domu, a chłopak otwiera je dla niego. Przyciąga wyższego chłopaka do uścisku, a potem uświadamia sobie co robi i puszcza – jego policzki znów płoną.

  - Um. Pa, Harry – mówi, patrząc w dół, by Harry nie zauważył jego zmieszania. – Dzięki za, um. Odprowadzenie mnie.

  - Nie ma za co, Lou – mówi Harry i Louis zauważa, że jego głos jest miękki.  _Kurwa_ , myśli Louis. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Louis ponownie czuje ramiona chłopaka wokół siebie, tym razem inicjujące uścisk. To jest szybkie i jednostronne, i Louis przysięga, że musiał to sobie wyobrazić, ale nie ma nic przeciwko. – Zobaczymy się jutro, tak?

            Kiwa głową nie ufając temu, że jego głos będzie brzmiał normalnie.

-

            Zayn siedzi obok Louisa, więc może powiedzieć mu co jest napisane na tablicy, podczas gdy Louis to wystukuje. Pan Garnett, ich nauczyciel historii, wyjaśnia konflikty, które miały miejsce podczas okresu archaicznego i Louis upewnia się, że słucha wszystkiego, pisząc.

  - Dobrze, moi drodzy, skoro mówimy o Grecji, chciałbym was dobrać w pary do zadania, dobrze? – mówi pan Garnett. – Proszę, dobierzcie się z osobą siedzącą za wami. Każdy rząd będzie pracował nad innym tematem.

            Louis posyła Zaynowi ukośne spojrzenie. Słyszy, jak jego przyjaciel przesuwa biurko z powrotem do rzędu i kiedy ma spytać, co Zayn robi, czuje dłoń Harry’ego na swoim ramieniu. Louis spogląda do tyłu i uśmiecha się, machając do Harry’ego, by przyszedł i usiadł obok niego. Kiedy chłopak się rusza, on odwraca się w stronę, gdzie zazwyczaj siedzi Zayn.

  - Zaynie – woła. – To w porządku? Z kim jesteś w parze?

            Słyszy jak ciężkie westchnięcie ucieka z ust przyjaciela.

  - W porządku, Lou. Jestem z Liamem.

  - Och, w porządku. – Louis uśmiecha się. – Liam jest bardzo mądry.

  - Tak, przypuszczam, że jest.

-

            Znów pora lunchu. Ich trójka siedzi na korytarzu, z torebkami z jedzeniem na kolanach i książkami przy bokach.

  - Cóż – mówi Zayn, gdy kończy jeść. – Idę do biblioteki. Liam chce dzisiaj zacząć zadanie i robimy je tutaj.

  - Okej, Z. – Louis przytula szybko swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, zanim ten wstaje. – Powiedz Liamowi, że powiedziałem mu, aby zajął się moim dzieckiem.

            Zayn śmieje się na to.

  - Nie jestem twoim  _dzieckiem_ , Lou – mówi a potem odchodzi.

            Louis ma uśmiech na twarzy przez kolejne kilka sekund, a potem jest tylko Harry i on. Udaje, że nie zauważa sposobu, w jaki jego żołądek pieni się na myśl o tym, że drugi chłopak jest tak blisko niego i stara się skupić na swoich palcach, przesuwając je po stronie, którą czyta w książce od historii.  _To tylko Harry_ , powtarza sobie w kółko.

            Milczą przez minutę, a potem Harry się przesuwa i Louis czuje, jak ich kolana się zderzają. Przestaje czytać i czeka, aż chłopak się odezwie.

  - Czy t... – Harry zaczyna, ale wydaje się nieco niepewny jak to powiedzieć. Louis posyła mu uśmiech, mając nadzieję zachęcić go do tego, by kontynuował. – Zawsze taki byłeś, Lou? – Wypuszcza po napiętej sekundzie.

            Louis relaksuje się. Ze sposobu, w jaki Harry wydawał się spięty, pomyślał, że zamierzał powiedzieć coś gorszego niż spytanie, czy zawsze był ślepy. Wciąż czuje, jak Harry patrzy na niego i to niemal jest tak, jakby zastanawiał się czy nie powinien o to pytać. Louis uśmiecha się i zamyka książkę.

  - Co masz na myśli? Czy zawsze byłem taki dziwny? Czy niewidomy? – Żartuje i czuje, jak Harry relaksuje się przy jego boku. Nawet śmieje się i, Boże, Louis  _przysięga_ , że nie miałby nic przeciwko słuchaniu śmiechu Harry’ego i czuciu jego uśmiechu, i sprawiania, że będzie szczęśliwy przez cały czas. – Odkąd się urodziłem. – Kończy, ponownie starając się kontrolować swoje myśli.

  - I to jest, jak. W porządku? – Harry pyta nieśmiało.

  - Cóż. Tak w porządku, jak może być – odpowiada Louis, opierając głowę o ścianę. Odwraca się w lewo i spogląda tam, gdzie, jak przypuszcza, jest Harry. – Czasami to może być bardzo frustrujące, wiesz? Ale, mam na myśli. Mogę się złościć prawda? Wszyscy to robią, raz na jakiś czas.

  - Jesteś taki silny.

            Louis uśmiecha się. Czuje na sobie oczy Harry’ego i stara się nie rumienić, ze względu na swoją godność.

  - Nie silny, Harry, nie. Przywykłem do tego. – Wzrusza ramionami. – To ma korzyści, jeśli mam być całkowicie szczery. Ludzie zazwyczaj robią ci wiele przysług, na przykład.

            Jego ciało trzęsie się, gdy Harry śmieje się obok niego. Potem, dłoń chłopaka jest na jego kolanach, na książce, którą Louis trzyma. Domyśla się, że dłoń Harry’ego jest na jednej ze stron, czując na niej małe kropki.

            Louis przesuwa swoją rękę i kładzie ją na dłoni Harry’ego. Czeka, aż chłopak się wycofa, a kiedy tego nie robi, Louis zaczyna prowadzić ich palce przez papier.

  - Czujesz te dwie kropki? – pyta.

  - Tak.

  - To oznacza, że to wielka litera.

            Louis uczy go kilku znaków interpunkcyjnych i tego, jak napisać jego imię. Znajduje na stronie litery imienia Harry’ego i prosi go, by je poczuł. Mówi mu, że kod pochodzi od imienia twórcy alfabetu i że obaj, on i Louis, mają takie samo imię (Louis jest rzeczywiście bardzo dumny, że mają coś wspólnego) i może stwierdzić, że Harry się na to uśmiecha.

            Robią to, dopóki czas lunchu dobiega końca. Kiedy wracając do klasy, Louis pyta Harry’ego, jak wiele kropek reprezentuje H w jego imieniu i po nerwowym jąkaniu, chłopak mamrocze niepewne  _pięć_. Po tym Louis nie jest pewien, czy Harry zwracał uwagę na to, czego się uczył.*

-

            Zayn zostaje w szkole po zajęciach, by skończyć zadanie z Liamem. Wydaje się że idzie im dobrze z tego, co Zayn powiedział Louisowi podczas szóstej lekcji. Powiedział, że Liam jest cierpliwy i faktycznie bardzo zabawny. Ich temat jest łatwy, więc prawdopodobnie skończą go wkrótce i Zayn pyta, czy Liam i jego przyjaciel Niall mogą spędzić z nimi lunch następnego dnia. Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, mówiąc, że są zawsze mile widziani.

            Harry odprowadza go do domu tego dnia, ponieważ Zayn wciąż jest w szkole i decydują się też zacząć pracę.

            Wchodzą do środka i po przywitaniu się z mamą Louisa, chłopcy idą do jego pokoju. Louis rzuca plecak na podłogę i podchodzi do szafy, zdejmując t-shirt i zakładając na siebie wygodniejszy. Zapomina przez minutę, że jest tam Harry – chłopak nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, odkąd weszli do pokoju.

  - Chcesz, um. Chcesz się w coś przebrać? – pyta Harry’ego, czując ciepło wkradające się na jego policzki.

  - Nie sądzę, by twoje ubrania mi pasowały, Lou.

  - Co to ma znaczyć? – Louis marszczy brwi z zakłopotaniem, obciągając rąbek koszulki.

  - Jesteś po prostu taki drobny, no nie? – Jego ton jest rozbawiony, a głos łagodny.

            Louis nie sądzi, że miał to na myśli w zły sposób lub przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję. Zawsze mu mówiono, że był niski. Ma także w głowie obraz samego siebie, który nie oddaje sprawiedliwości muśniętej słońcem skóry, niebieskookiemu chłopakowi, którym jest w rzeczywistości.

  - W każdym razie, jest w porządku, dzięki. Tylko zdejmę kurtkę.

            Louis przełyka ślinę i patrzy w dół, siadając na łóżku. Harry podąża za nim i siada na brzegu. Trwają tak, nie mówiąc nic przez chwilę. Czuje na sobie oczy Harry’ego i Louis nie może powstrzymać myśli.

            Co pomyślałby Harry, jeśli Louis pocałowałby go teraz? Ponieważ Louisowi z całą pewnością by się to bardzo podobało. Czuje z tej odległości zapach jego wody kolońskiej i to wywołuje u niego  _rzeczy_ , rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej nie czuł i nie może umieścić ich w swoim umyśle; gdzie prowadzą, ani nawet co oznaczają; ale Louis wie, że chce, by Harry był bliżej i bliżej, i by nigdy nie odszedł. Jego dłonie zaczynają czołgać się po materacu, sięgając po Harry’ego, bez jego zgody. Zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi, gdy zauważa co robi, i jego dłonie zamykają się, ściskając prześcieradło.

            Louis nie porusza się przez sekundę, zmartwiony tym, że Harry zauważy co chce zrobić, ale chwilę później większa dłoń rozwija jego i jedyną rzeczą, o której Louis może myśleć to to, jak ciepła ona jest. Bicie jego serca wzrasta i czuje to w gardle. Zamyka oczy i stara przypomnieć sobie, jak prawidłowo oddychać.

  - Lou. – Zaczyna cicho Harry. – Nigdy nie widziałeś twarzy Zayna. – Stwierdza, tak po prostu, przerywając moment.

            Louis waha się.

  - Nie. Nie widziałem.

            Harry nie mówi nic przez następną minutę, ale w międzyczasie jego kciuk zaczyna kreślić wzór na drobnej dłoni Louisa.

  -Z jego wyglądem mógłby być modelem.

            Co jest, okej.

            Louis nie wie, co to ma znaczyć. Jego cała twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie.

            Więc, Harry myśli, że Zayn jest atrakcyjny. Racja. To znaczy, Louis domyślił się już tego, z tymi wszystkimi dziewczynami rozmawiającymi z jego przyjacielem w flirtujący sposób, więc, skoro to wie, dlaczego zatem ta myśl sprawia, że jego żołądek kipi, a serce puchnie? Jednak nic nie mówi. Nie może wypuścić słów spomiędzy ust, nie, kiedy czuje się, jakby miał płakać i jest zdeterminowany nie robić tego przed Harrym.

  - Myślę, że cię lubi – mówi chłopak, kiedy Louis milczy.

  - Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiada Louis, kiedy odnajduje swój głów, zmuszając się i podnosząc wzrok z fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach. – Utknął ze mną na resztę swojego życia, lepiej, żeby mnie trochę lubił.

  - Nie, chodzi mi o to, myślę, że jest tobą zainteresowany czy coś. – Kontynuuje Harry i, dobrze,  _co?_

  - Co? – mówi i potrząsa głową w tym samym czasie. – Nie, Harry. – Louis wycofuje swoją dłoń i może dosłownie poczuć sposób, w jaki twarz chłopaka wykrzywia się, kiedy to robi.

  - Mam na myśli. Myślałem... Sposób, w jaki na ciebie patr... – Stara się powiedzieć, ale Louis mu przerywa.

  - Nie.

            Siedzą twarzą do siebie przez coś, co wydaje się wiecznością.

  - Dobrze. – Kończy Harry i Louis czuje, jak świat ciąży mu na ramionach.

  - Przeszkadzałoby ci to? – szepcze niepewnie. – Mam na myśli, jeśli by mnie lubił.

  - Co? – To kolej Harry’ego, by był zmieszany.

  - Jak. Jeśli by mnie lubił, czy to było by takie złe?

             _Proszę, nie bądź zdegustowany_ , Louis myśli w kółko, nagle czując się naprawdę mały, jak by mógł zniknąć, jeśli tylko by się zaparł, nie ruszając się przez kilka sekund i w tym momencie, to wszystko, czego Louis chce.

            Przyznał się sobie, że może zakochiwać się w Harrym. Chodzi o to, że nie wie, co drugi chłopak czuje do niego. Na litość boską, nawet nie wie, czy Harry jest gejem! Prawdopodobnie nie i Louis prawdopodobnie tęskni za kimś, kto nawet go nie lubi. Jego umysł jest bałaganem pełnym  _co jeśli, proszę_ i  _strach_.

            Materac porusza się pod jego ciałem, a potem Harry ustawia się obok Louisa, wciąż trzymając jego dłoń.

  - Nie, Lou. To nie było by złe, gdyby  _chłopak_  cię lubił – mówi, podkreślając to słowo, jego głos jest miększy i, whoa. Tak, Louis myśli, że właśnie przestał oddychać w tym ułamku sekundy. – Lub, jeśli byłoby odwrotnie.

             _Oto jest_ , myśli. Harry domyślił się co chodzi po głowie Louisa, praktycznie po prostu ujawnił się przed nim i Harry jest tam,  _właśnie tam_ , obok niego, trzymając jego dłoń. Louis wciąż jest zmieszany z rzeczami, które ich prowadzą. To nie tak, że Harry powiedział też, że jest gejem, ale, z jakiegoś powodu, czuł się po prostu  _dobrze_  siedząc tam, wiedząc, że drugi chłopak nie przestanie z nim rozmawiać z powodu tego, kogo lubi i to było wszystko, czego teraz potrzebuje.

-

  - Liam musiał wpaść do swojego domu, zanim zaczniemy dzisiaj pracę nad zadaniem. Ale będzie tu za kilka minut, a potem wracamy do szkoły – mówi Zayn, pochylając się do Louisa i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. – Gdzie jest Harry?

  - Miał wizytę u dentysty – odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się.

            Tęsknił za byciem blisko ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zayn podnosi wzrok i utrzymuje spojrzenie, więc Louis może wyczuć, jak wypala mu ono dziurę w boku.

  - Co? – pyta cicho.

            Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, ale wkrótce głowa Zayna jest z powrotem na jego ramieniu, więc zgaduje, że wszystko jest w porządku.

            Jednak Louis czuje potrzebę rozmowy. Są tylko we dwoje, a tak nie było od dłuższego czasu, przynajmniej odkąd po raz pierwszy rozmawiali z Harrym i, cóż, jest po prostu tyle do powiedzenia, tyle rzeczy do przyznania i pytań to odpowiedzenia, więc pozwijcie go, jeśli zrzuca bombę na głowę Zayna tak szybko, jak tylko dostają trochę czasu sam na sam, ale wie, że Zayn jest jedyną osobą, która rzeczywiście będzie słuchać i może będzie miała coś do powiedzenia. Po prostu to wszystko jest naprawdę mylące, myśli.

            Bawi się dolną wargą przez sekundę zanim odzywa się, niepewny.

  - Zayn – zaczyna – jestem atrakcyjny?

            Jego przyjaciel obrusza się śmiechem, nieco zmieszany tym, dlaczego Louis pyta go o to, ale przerywa, kiedy zauważa, że chłopak jest poważny.

  - Jest coś... Coś, o czym chciałbyś pogadać, Lou? – Zayn pyta zamiast tego.

            Spojrzenie powraca i Louis czuje, że jest teraz nawet bardziej intensywne, tak intensywne, że pochyla głowę, czując wszechogarniające go gorąco.

  - To tylko. Ja nie... Ja. Zayn.

  - Hej, hej. – Zayn odwraca na siebie twarz Louisa. – Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

  - Wiem, Z. – Louis bierze bardzo długi oddech, zanim kontynuuje tak cicho, że wątpi, czy Zayn w ogóle słucha. – Harry powiedział, że wyglądasz jak model. Myślę, że sądzi, iż jesteś atrakcyjny.

            Po wpatrywaniu się przez chwilę w Louisa, Zayn zaczyna:

  - Ja... – mówi z wahaniem. – To miłe z jego strony, jak sądzę.

  - Tak. Zayn, ja. – Louis kontynuuje szeptem. – Myślę, że mogę być w nim zakochany.

            Wpadają po tym w niewygodną ciszę, Zayn waha się co ma powiedzieć, a Louis niepewny, jak ma się zachować. Przygryza dolną wargę tak mocno, że może poczuć własną krew. Louis nie jest pewien kiedy to się zaczęło, ale teraz czuje pojedynczą łez spływając po policzku i szybko ją wyciera.

  - Słyszałeś mnie? – pyta nieco głośniej.

  - Tak, Lou. Ja tylko... Nie wiem co powiedzieć.

            Więc czeka. Louis opiera głowę o zagłówek i zamyka oczy, starając się wyrównać oddech, tak jak i myśli.

  - Myślę, że to w porządku, jeśli go lubisz... – Zayn zaczyna, ale przerywa przez dzwoniący telefon. – To Liam, jest na zewnątrz. Słuchaj, Lou, muszę iść, daj mi kilka godzin i wrócę dobrze? – Louis się nie porusza. – Dobrze? – pyta raz jeszcze i tym razem Louis kiwa głową. – Tylko... bądź ostrożny, tak?

            A potem znika.

-

            Louis nie jest pewien czy jest bardziej zły na Zayna za ucieknięcie od niego w taki sposób czy bardziej mu ulżyło, że nie zrobił z tego większej sprawy.

            Po prostu zostaje w łóżku, głową w dół i zamkniętymi oczami, czekając na powrót przyjaciela. To może zająć godziny, wie, ale teraz nie ma ochoty wstać. W końcu przyznał się przed kimś, że tak, lubi Harry’ego i tak, jest gejem, a teraz czuje się pusty w nie ten dobry sposób. Jest samotny.

            Prawdopodobnie więcej niż godzinę później słyszy, jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. Stoi na nogach w przeciągu sekundy.

  - Zayn – mówi. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wyszedłeś. Wiem, że to nie łatwe, ale naprawdę potrzebowałem z kimś pogadać i, kurwa, myślałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, Z. W ogóle skończyłeś zadanie? – Louis wplątuje palce w włosy, zbyt nabuzowany, by stać nieruchomo. – Przepraszam. Przepraszam... Wiem, że spotykałeś się z Liamem, ale mogłeś go poprosić o pięć minut. Ja tylko. Zayn, jestem tak przestraszony. To wszystko jest tak mylące, jestem zakochany w Harrym, a nie wiem nawet jak on do cholery wygląda, bo jestem cholernie ślepy, jak żałosne to jest? A potem ty mnie zostawiłeś i nie wiem, czy powinienem ci to powiedzieć. Jesteś na nie zły? Jesteś... Myślisz, że jestem odrażający? Zayn, pros...

            Louis myśli, że mówiłby dalej, gdyby nie usta, które mu przeszkodziły. Lub może mówiłby dalej, gdyby nie bałagan, jakie te usta wywołały w jego głowie, mieszankę  _co to jest_  i  _co Zayn sobie myśli?_  i  _o mój Boże, jestem całowany_.

            A może, mimo wszystko, nie mówiłby.

            Pocałunek kończy się tak, jak zaczął, dosadnie i nagle. Louis zamiera, słuchając kroków cofającego się Zayna, a sekundę później drzwi się zatrzaskują.

-

            Louis wciąż jest pod kocami, smutna muzyka wydobywa się z jego słuchawek. Nie ma ochoty już nigdy wyjść ze swojego pokoju i tak, wie, że zaczyna się dąsać, ale nie obchodzi go to.

            Minęły dwie godziny odkąd Zayn wyszedł. Próbował to przemyśleć i na końcu dało mu to straszny ból głowy więc zwija się po prostu w kłębek na łóżku i chowa tak długo, jak może.

            Na nieszczęście  _tak długo, jak może_  nie trwa tak długo, jak miał nadzieje, ponieważ nawet nie dwie minuty później Zayn otwiera drzwi i siada na jego łóżku, wołając, by Louis wysunął głowę spod koca, bo muszą porozmawiać i muszą porozmawiać  _teraz_.

            Robi to, więc Zayn może spojrzeć mu w oczy (to nie tak, że Louis może cokolwiek widzieć, więc to bez znaczenia), ale pozostaje cicho.

  - Okej, przepraszam, że powrót zajął mi tak dużo czasu, Lou – mówi.  – Liam i ja, wyskoczyło nam... um, coś. Jestem tu teraz i myślałem. Wciąż chcesz rozmawiać?

            I, okej. Co? Louis skopuje koc i siada, prawdopodobnie wyglądając na tak zmieszanego, jak się czuje. Zayn czeka na niego, aż coś powie, na odpowiedź czy wciąż chce rozmawiać, ale słowa więzną mu w gardle i nie może oddychać. Tak czy inaczej, próbuje.

  - Zayn, byłeś tu? – Louis mówi, niepewnie. – Byłeś tu godzinę temu i... i nakrzyczałem na ciebie, a ty pocałowałeś... pocałowałeś mnie. – Ostatnia część nie jest niczym więcej, jak szeptem.

            Zayn gapi się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

  - Um. Nie, Lou, nie zrobiłem tego.

            A potem to go uderza.

  - Och, nie. Zayn, kurwa, ja.

            Louis wstaje w rekordowym czasie i zaczyna chodzić wokół pokoju, bez celu w tym, co robi. Jego mamrotanie  _kurwakurwakurwa_  musiało zmartwić Zayna, ponieważ zatrzymuje Louisa w miejscu i prosi, by wyjaśnił co się dzieje. Zatrzymuje się i nie może zmusić się, by podnieść głowę. Oddychając szybko, ściska ramię Zayna i przyciąga go do uścisku, czując potok łez.

  - S-spieprzyłem, Z.

  - Co się stało, Louis? – mówi Zayn, zmartwienie jest silne w jego głosie.

  - Myślałem, że to ty i powiedziałem, że jestem zakochany w Harrym, a potem on pocałował mnie... Nie był tobą, a ja myśl... Zayn, myślałem, że to ty. Nie powinienem nic mówić.

  - Dobrze, Lou? – Dłonie Zayna są na jego twarzy, podciągając w górę jego głowę, by mógł na niego spojrzeć. – Oddychaj. Oddychasz?

            Louis kiwa głową z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

  - Dobrze. A teraz słuchaj – mówi jego przyjaciel pospiesznym tonem. – Jeśli Harry tu był, słyszał, jak mówisz, że jesteś w nim zakochany, a potem cię pocałował to, cóż, czy to nie dobra rzecz?

            I, cóż. Louis pociąga nosem, w próbie oczyszczenia myśli przynajmniej odrobinę, by mógł wydobyć sens z tego, co powiedział Zayn.

  - Nie wiem. – Nie zgadza się. – Pocałował mnie, a potem wyszedł.

            Na to Zayn marszczy brwi. To nie tak, że zna Harry’ego aż tak, ale z tego co widzi za każdym razem, gdy chłopak jest w pobliżu Louisa, pomyślałby, że to uczucie było odwzajemnione.

  - Myślę... Lou, może był po prostu przestraszony. Że cię odstraszy, mam na myśli.

  - Przestraszony, że odstraszy  _mnie_? – Louis śmieje się sarkastycznie. – Powiedziałem mu w twarz, że go kocham.

  - Wiem, ale myślałeś, że on to ja – odpowiada rozsądnie Zayn. – Porozmawiaj z nim.

            Potakując powoli, Louis pozwala, by jego oczy się przymknęły, gdy Zayn przebiega dłonią w górę i w dół jego ramienia w pocieszający sposób.

  - Tak – mówi. – Porozmawiam z nim.

-

            Następnego dnia chłopcy wręczają swoje prace panu Garnettowi. Zayn i Liam dostają, niezaskakująco, najwyższą ocenę, podczas gdy Louis i Harry nie są daleko w tyle, dostając B, ponieważ, najwyraźniej, nie rozwinęli za bardzo jednego z tematów, ale reszta była bardzo dobra. Huh.

            Nie rozmawia z Harrym przez cały dzień, jedynie odpowiadając na jego pytania krótkim skinięciem głowy lub może uśmiechem. Harry też tego nie wspomina. Nie wspomina pocałunku ani tego, że Louis wyznał mu swoją miłości i z pewnością nie zmienia sposobu, w jaki zachowuje się z Louisem. To wszystko jest bardzo normalne, poza sposobem, w jaki dłonie Louisa się pocą, a serce wybija rytm w piersi, bo  _wie._  Wie, że Harry tam był i cholera, jeśli to nie jest żenujące. Ale nie mówi nic, zbyt przerażony reakcji, jaką może otrzymać od drugiego chłopaka i, cóż, są w trakcie lekcji angielskiego, to nie byłby dobry pomysł, by po prostu dyskutować o ich nieistniejącym związku, podczas gdy nauczyciel mówi o Charlesie pieprzonym Dickensie czy czymkolwiek.

            Więc po prostu czeka. Porozmawia z Harrym, kiedy będą szli do domu.

 

            Co nie jest długo później, ponieważ zajęcia angielskiego są ostatnimi i, jakby przeznaczenie sobie z niego kpiło, Zayn mówi, że mama Liama zaprosiła go na kolacje, więc to zostawia dzisiaj tylko Harry’ego i jego. Louis lubi myśleć, że spojrzenie, które posłał Zaynowi zanim jego przyjaciel odszedł, było mordercze i bardzo, bardzo złe. Nie, jakby to tak czy inaczej robiło różnicę.

            Więc tak, ostatecznie, dłoń Louisa trzyma mocno ramię Harry’ego, podczas gdy chłopak prowadzi go w dół ulicy, żaden z nich nie odważa się czegokolwiek powiedzieć. Louis pochyla głowę, starając się wymyślić sposób, by zacząć, kiedy dłoń Harry’ego ląduje na tej, którą Louis trzyma jego ramię. Cokolwiek Louis miał w głowie, nagle znika.

  - Lou – mówi Harry – wszystko w porządku? Nie powiedziałeś dzisiaj za wiele.

            Niższy chłopak po prostu kiwa głową, przygryzając wargę.

  - Tak, w porządku Haz – zaczyna, a potem myśli i decyduje się nie marnować więcej czasu. Potrząsa głową i dodaje: - Właściwie, nie. Muszę o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

            Harry wydaje się spięty przez sekundę trzymając mocniej jego dłoń, ale po chwili ponownie się relaksuje i Louis może wyczuć uśmiech ogrzewający rysy jego twarzy.

  - Też muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – Wyznaje, pocierając kółka na wierzchu dłoni Louisa i, cóż, to jedynie sprawia, że serce Louisa bije nawet szybciej.

  - Czy ty... Możesz powiedzieć to pierwszy, tak sądzę. – Próbuje.

  - Nie, zacznij. – Nie zgadza się Harry, uśmiech jest słyszalny w jego głosie i dobrze.  _Dobrze_ , myśli Louis. Ten dupek już wie, co Louis chce powiedzieć.

  - Dobrze – odzywa się głośno. – Ja, um... Wiem, że to byłeś ty, Harry. Wczoraj.

            Harry zatrzymuje się, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa. Chłopak przerywa i zaczyna panikować, jego oczy są szerokie, a usta rozwarte, najwyraźniej powiedział coś złego. Może powinien  _zapytać_ , co, jeśli to mimo wszystko nie był Harry i teraz będzie musiał wyjaśnić o czym mówił?

  - To... nie tego się spodziewałem. – Jest wszystkim, co mówi.

  - Czego się spodziewałeś?

            Jego dłoń zostaje przeniesiona z ramienia Harry’ego na jego klatkę piersiową, spoczywają nad sercem – które bije tak szybko, jak jego własne – i nagle są twarzą w twarz.

  - Powiedz mi jeszcze raz to, co powiedziałeś wczoraj. – Harry prosi szeptem.

            Louis szybko potrząsa głową, starając się wyplątać z uścisku wyższego chłopaka, jego myśli do bałagan wątpliwości i strachu. Patrzy w dół, tylko po to, by palce Harry’ego wślizgnęły się pod jego brodę, prowadząc jego głowę w górę, by spojrzeć mu oczy. Louis zamyka je, unikając tego.

  - Nie każ mi tego mówić – mruczy pod nosem. – Po prostu... Dlaczego? Pocałowałeś mnie i  _słyszałeś_ , Harry. – Wydycha Louis drżącym głosem.

  - Hej, ci... Lou, przepraszam. – Wyznaje Harry, winny, a jego dłonie wędrują do twarzy Louisa i nagle Louis czuje go tak,  _tak_  blisko. – Myślałeś, że mówisz do Zayna i ja... ja nie mogłem. Lou. Byłem tam, a ty nagle krzyczałeś na... na  _Zayna_ , mówiąc, że jesteś zakochany we mnie. W jednej sekundzie słuchałem, a w następnej całowałem cię. Byłem tak przerażony, że spieprzyłem, Louis. Nie zrobiłem tego, prawda? Proszę. – Jego głos jest pełen przejęcia. – Nie chciałem cię do niczego popychać czy coś. Nie wiem, co we mnie weszło.

            Na to, Louis czuje się rozbity od środka, bo Harry właśnie powiedział, że ten pocałunek nie miał się wydarzyć. Uwalnia swoje ramiona z uścisku Harry’ego i robi krok w tył, nie chcąc już o tym rozmawiać.

  - Nie popchnąłeś mnie. Jeśli wiedziałbym, że to ty, oddałbym pocałunek – szepcze, a potem uświadamia sobie, że nie powinien tego powiedzieć. Przygryza wargi, zażenowany. – Ty... Możesz udawać, że to się nie wydarzyło. To w porządku, tylko... zapomnij, że w ogóle cokolwiek powiedziałem, dobrze? Proszę, zabierz mnie do domu.

 

            Po tym, idą w ciszy całą drogę do domu Louisa. Czuje na sobie oczy Harry’ego, ale nie podnosi wzroku, by spotkać jego twarz, nie kiedy idą i nie, kiedy wręcza Harry’emu klucze. Ale drzwi nie są otwarte chwile później. Louis stoi, twarzą zwrócony do Harry’ego, marszcząc brwi, wiedząc, że chłopak wciąż jest przed nim,  _czując_  jego obecność. Posyła mu zmieszane spojrzenie i pyta, co robi.

  - Nie powiedziałem ci tego, co miałem powiedzieć. – Jest jego odpowiedzią i nawet nie dwie sekundy później, jego usta są na tych Louisa po raz drugi, całując go. Ale tym razem, Louis oddaje pocałunek.

            Oddaje pocałunek, nie zwracając uwagi na głos w jego głowie mówiący, że nie powinien, mówiący, że powinien żądać wyjaśnienia, ponieważ, kurwa, Harry nie może po prostu bawić się tak jego emocjami. Louis odwzajemnia pocałunek, ponieważ to może być jedyny raz, gdy go dostaje.

            Harry odsuwa się minutę później, zostawiając Louisa szukającego jego ust, które sekundę wcześniej były na jego własnych.

  - Ja. – Zaczyna Harry i cmoka go raz w usta. – Też jestem w tobie zakochany, Louis. –  _Cmok_. – Byłem od dłuższego czasu. –  _Cmok_. – Nie mogę udawać, że to się nie stało... nie chcę. – Jego dłonie wędrują do pasa Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej. – Mogę dać ci czas, by to przemyśleć, tylko. Nie myśl, że żałuję całowania cię, bo tak nie jest. Nie żałuję i zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz, ja... Kurwa, chcę całować cię cały czas.

            Louis  _promienieje_ , jego uśmiech jest tak wielki, że nie jest pewien, czy jego policzki mogłyby rozszerzyć się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby próbował. Harry myśli, że to najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Podnosi ręce, dotykając torsu Harry’ego, dopóki nie odnajduje jego ramion i nie zaplata dłoni wokół szyi chłopaka, ciągnąc go w dół i przybliżając swoje własne ciało. Czoło Harry’ego opiera się o to Louisa i stoją tak przez chwilę, przytulając się wzajemnie, oddychając wspólnym powietrzem.

  - Powiesz coś, proszę? – pyta i Louis jest pewny, że ten chłopak nie ma ani trochę obaw, uśmiech jest jasny w jego głosie.

  - Kocham cię – odpowiada Louis i, kurwa, musi mówić więcej?

            Następnym razem Harry całuje go, a on odwzajemnia pocałunek.

            I tym razem wie, że to dopiero początek.

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki oryginału: Pheww, oto jest! Jeżeli oglądałeś krótkometrażowy film, na którym to bazuje, zauważysz zmiany w kilku częściach, głównie w zakończeniu. Chciałam, żeby to było nieco bardziej intymne, a w filmie Leonardo (główny bohater) nie rozmawia z Gabrielem po ich pierwszym pocałunku (tym, gdzie myśli, że to był ktoś inny). Długometrażowy film wyjdzie w Marcu (jestem taka podekscytowana, by to obejrzeć, dosłownie nie mogę się doczekać!) i nie wiem, jaka będzie przyszłość bohaterów, więc chciałam dać Harry’emu i Louisowi na koniec ładny związek. Mam nadzieję, że było dobre.


End file.
